Retribution
by DragoniteRider
Summary: A rouge bomber destroyed my town. And I have to figure out to save myself and my Pokémon. This ... should be interesting


**Hello everyone, its DragoniteRider! after a long time of forgetting my updating, here is my sixth story. Once you finish this one, don't worry because I have three stories almost ready to publish! So, you'll get four classic DragoniteRider classics!**

**BTW:** ** I would like to say thank you to all the people who have subscribed and/or favorited me or my stories. I would also like to thank EmeraldCelebi13 for getting me started on FanFiction. Finally, I would like to thank all the reviewers for **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, chances are slim to none, let's have some fun! O_o Didn't mean to rhyme on that one :3**

**Final words: Review = Stories. Simple. When I get 20 reviews on a story I'll start a new chapter. 100 reviews and I'll get working on a new story. **

** Again thank you to all the people who made my day with their reviews and OC's. Speaking of OC's, I may post a OC sheet, so keep an eye out for it. Without further ado, Story #6, Retribution! DragoniteRider out!**

My vision began to fade before me, as the bomber laughed at my plight. "Well, looky here! I guess all your battles were just luck. Now you get to witness all your friends and family die!"

The bomber laughed maniacally. "Guess your life ends here." He said coldly.

"No, it wasn't luck." I stood up, my body barely allowing me to stay upright. "We got here by fighting to the end and never giving up! And if I'm going to die here and now," I paused for a second, my wounds almost making me fall back down. "I will die knowing that you will have died with me!"

I rushed towards the bomber, my fists clenched. "These Pokémon were my friends when I needed a friend! They protected me with their life! If my Pokémon will die here and now, I want their last sight to be me fighting for their sake!"

The bomber seemed surprised at my outburst but constructed his composure and gave a command to the Pokémon next to him. The Pokémon fired a curved blast of pure energy. It connected with me and I was sent flying back. I looked at my Pokémon for the last time. Roy, my Riolu, the cool and collected member of the team. Eve, my adorable little Eevee. 'She'll never become an Umbreon now.' I thought to myself. Finally, Drain, my Dratini, the comedian of the team. "Roy, Eve, Drain, I'm sorry I failed to protect you." My cold body hit the ground, knocking me completely unconscious.

**Roy's POV**

I saw my trainer hit the ground after he made his apology to us. My mind filled with bloodlust, wanting to kill the person who did this to my trainer. _'Do you want to save him?' _

'Who said that?' I looked around for any Pokémon with telepathy, but couldn't see any. _'It doesn't matter right now. I ask again, do you want to save him' _

'Of course I do! He just attacked that guy just to save our lives!'

_'Good. I'm going to donate some of my energy to you, …… NOW!' _I felt a surge of energy surge through my body. It healed my wounds and gathered into a sphere around me. I felt my body begin to become taller, stronger, darker. I saw the bomber rise into the air, about to drop the bomb that would kill us all. The bomber spoke, "Now you all DIE!"

This exclamation was followed by a grunt. "What the…?" The bomber blinked in surprise. I smirked, "Sorry but not quite. Heh. Like my Aura Sphere?" He spoke stuttering with his words. "H-how c-can y-y-you do th-that? You're only a -" He turned around and gasped in surprise. "Oh no!"

Guess who evolved? Yep, me. Of course, I was different from other Lucarios. My normally blue fur was now a dark blue and my cream-yellow fur was now a dark yellow. My eyes were black. Due to the black energy, my aura had been changed from a blue to a full on midnight. "Now, I think I should pay you back in full for all the suffering you've caused us. Let's see that overconfident face after I'm through with you!"

**End of chapter**

**O_O **

**When this was done, I still couldn't believe I could do a story like this. I'm still shocked at how much emotion I put into this.**

**BTW: I'm going to start adding character info at the bottom after the first chapter of every new story I make. These can give you some insight into the character's layout and sometimes some backstage thoughts on the character.**

**Well, I guess that's the first chapter. Remember, reviews make new chapters and If you like this story, you want new chapters! **

**Want new chapter,**

**Don't like something,**

**Don't care,**

**Just Review!**

**DragoniteRider, out!**


End file.
